Open Your eyes to Love
by Seishinseii
Summary: WakkaLulu story. wishfuldreamin is my nickname on so that's why that's there. Entered a songfic contest and got an honourable mention, so yeah. Read if you like, it's a bit weird... WakkaLulu i mean come on...


~Lulu POV~ "Wakka..." He'd just proposed to me... the weird thing was... I felt something stirring deep inside of me. Not like what I felt for Chappu. Different. I know I loved Chappu, and I also loved Wakka, although I never thought... You've been searching the world to find true love  
  
Looking in all the wrong places "Wakka, I don't want to put this off any longer. Well, I... I love you. Of course I'll marry you." He stood upright and embraced me in a hug. "That's great, Lu. I love you, too..." I remember it all so clearly, I always will, I think. But I suppose it was only last week... When all of the time you've been blind to love  
  
As plain as the nose on your faces  
  
~Wakka~ I don't know what was goin' through my head, ya? All I knew was I loved her, and I wanted to marry her. So I asked, and she accepted. I didn't think she'd say yes, 'cause of Chappu and all, but she loves me too! We're getting married next week, and we've invited people from all over Spira. Yuna, Rikku (along with Cid, Brother and Buddy), Kimahri and some other Ronso, all the Aurochs and even Auron are gonna come. It's gonna be great. It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it. Lu's got this great new dress, although because I'm the groom I don't get to see it, ya? It'll be nice to see her in something other than black for once. I myself, well, you'll see. Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love.  
  
*Wedding day* ~Lulu~ I'm so nervous. It's finally our wedding day, and I'm about to walk down the aisle. The dress I'm wearing is long and white. It's almost the same as my black one, but it doesn't have as many belts, and doesn't come up as high. You've been down on yourself thinking some things are wrong  
  
Wondering why love has never found you The door opens and I step out. Wakka is standing up next to the altar, wearing a black suit. He's smiling at me gently, like I'd never worn anything other than black. As I get closer, I can see his eyes. They're shining with love, and happiness. Please don't cry... PLEASE, don't cry... I tell myself. I arrive at the altar and smile at Wakka. I glance around behind me and see everyone waving sheepishly. I smile at them and turn to face the man who was to marry us. Don't you know it's been right here all along  
  
If only you'd look around you  
  
~Wakka~ She's so beautiful. Everyone in the crowd is looking at her in awe. I see Rikku whisper something to Yuna and they giggle. Lu's eyes are all watery, maybe she's gonna cry? It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it. When she gets to the altar and smiles at me, the ceremony starts. It all goes smoothly, we say our vows and give each other rings. Then it's time. Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love.  
  
~Rikku~ "You may now kiss the bride." The man said, and time seemed to go in slow motion as Lulu and Wakka leaned into each other. I move to the edge of my seat, I'm so happy! Yuna sat back in her seat, and just smiled at the happy couple. They seemed to kiss forever, just how the first kiss as man and wife should be like. Love has been right by your side Oh, so close that you couldn't see.  
  
You can feel the happiness radiating from them both, and it's just so cute how they pull away only to take a breath and kiss each other again! If love could speak it would shout to the sky,  
  
"I've always been here, I always will be."  
  
~Lulu~ Who'd have thought that it'd be like this? I'm here, I'm now. Open your eyes and see. Not either of us, that's for sure.  
  
~Wakka~ I love Lu so much... Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love And now I know she loves me back.  
  
~Yuna~ They look at each other and smile. "I love you, Wakka." Open your mind to love  
  
"And I love you, Lu." Open your heart to love They confirm their feelings with one more kiss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ By wishfuldreamin  
  
Well, in this 'fic I tried to portray Wakka and Lulu's love for each other. Because there are not really anymore details in FFX/FFX-2, I thought their wedding day would be a good place and time to set this fic, trying to make up how and why they got married. Obviously they got married because they love each other, but... ^_^; Also, about the song... it's from the Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack... He heh...  
  
Open your eyes to love- LMNT 


End file.
